Die erste Floßfahrt
by Morrigain Crow
Summary: Monje hat ihren Clannamen gefunden. Und zur Feier des Tages , wird die Geschichte erzählt, wie die Elfen vom Flußvolk zu ihrer Tradition gekommen sind, einmal in ihrem Leben eine Reise auf dem Fluß zu unernehmen.


**"Die erste Floßfahrt" **

(Download-Datum: 17.09.2012)

von Morrigain Crow erstellt: 05.02.2012 letztes Update: 05.02.2012 Geschichte, Allgemein / P12 (fertiggestellt)

Disclaimer:

Die Welt in der diese Fiction spielt wurde von Richard und Wendy Pini erschaffen. Ihnen und Warp-graphics gehören die Rechte daran. Die Figuren stammen von mir.

Die erste Floßfahrt

Die Elfe, die bislang Monje gerufen wurde, war von ihrer Reise des Erfahrens zurückgekehrt und hatte ihren Stammesnamen mitgebracht: Von nun an würde sie Shadowcatcher heißen.

Wie es Tradition bei ihrem Volk war, das sich selbst „Kinder des Flusses" nannte, fand in dieser Nacht am Ufer des großen Stromes das Ritual des Willkommens statt. Denn die Elfe, die zurückgekehrt war, war nicht dieselbe, die aufgebrochen war, ihren Namen zu finden.

Two-Sight, Gedankensängerin des Stammes, erzählte zu dieser Gelegenheit die Geschichte von Liara, der ersten Anführerin der Flusskinder und ihrer Reise des Erfahrens. Die beiden Monde waren in jener Nacht nur als schmale Sichel an den dunklen Himmel gezeichnet und erlaubten es den Sternen, heller als gewöhnlich auf den Stamm hinabzustrahlen.

Wie mit dem Strom des Wassers floss Two-Sight´s melodisch helle Stimme dahin und führte die lauschenden Elfen weit fort. Zurück in die Zeit, als ihre Vorfahren erst seit wenigen Zeitenwechseln am Ufer des großen Stroms gelebt hatten...

„Liara war eine der Erstgeborenen der Hohen und Anführerin einer Gruppe Elfen, die sich auf die Suche nach einer neuen Heimat fernab von den Menschen begeben hatte. Inzwischen weiß keiner mehr genau, wo der Ausgangspunkt jener Wanderung gewesen sein mochte oder was sie unterwegs erlebt hatten. Denn nur schattenhafte Erinnerungen von Gefahr, harter Entbehrung und bitteren Verlusten waren erhalten geblieben. In jenen Tagen meiner Erzählung hatte die Erinnerung jedoch noch nicht begonnen zu verblassen und Liara, die zu jenen bedauernswerten Geschöpfen gehörte, welche ihren Gefährten auf der langen Suche verloren hatte, litt schwer an daran. Sie war zerrissen zwischen dem Schmerz in ihrem Herzen und dem Frieden, den das beständige Rauschen des Flusses brachte. Natürlich, sie erfüllte ihre Aufgaben als Anführerin des Stammes, jagte, fischte, und tanzte mit den Anderen bei ihren Festen am Ufer, doch im Schlaf fand sie keinen Frieden. Statt die Stimme des Flusses hörte sie die ihres verlorenen Geliebten in ihren Träumen singen.  
Mit dem Wechsel der Jahrezeiten zog sie sich immer mehr in sich zurück, suchte die Einsamkeit und lachte nur noch selten, bis ihre innere Zerrissenheit sich in ihrem Stamm widerzuspiegeln begann.

Zu jener Zeit gehörte ein Elf namens Feon zu ihrem Volk, der später unter dem Namen Grassblade zum ersten Gedankensänger werden sollte. Er hatte schon immer ein außergewöhnlich gutes Einfühlungsvermögen besessen, und er war der Einzige, dem Liara ihren Kummer anvertraute. Eines nachts kam er kurz vor der Morgendämmerung zu ihr. Sie hatte sich einmal mehr allein an ihren Lieblingsplatz zurückgezogen um zu grübeln.

Zwischen den Wurzeln eines uralten Baumes saß sie am Ufer und starrte tief in Gedanken dem vorbeiströmenden Wasser nach, bis es sich in der Finsternis verlor.

„Warum tust du es nicht einfach?" Fragte Feon laut und trat aus dem Schatten des Baumes neben die Elfe. Liara schreckte überrascht auf.

„Was? Entschuldige bitte, ich war... " sie brach ab und sah wieder hinaus auf den Fluss.

Feon seufzte schwer und setzte sich neben sie.

*So kann es doch nicht weitergehen* sandte er ihr seine Gedanken *du leidest. Der Stamm leidet. Denn wenn auch dein Körper inmitten der Schönheit lebt, in der Sicherheit und dem Frieden den wir uns so lange erträumt hatten, so nimmt deine Seele dies nicht wahr. Weil sie noch nicht von ihrer Wanderung zurückgekehrt ist, Liara*

*Oh, ich weiß sehr gut, wie recht du hast mein Freund*, antwortete Liara ihm und er konnte spüren welch tiefer Schmerz sich hinter ihrem senden barg. *Aber ich weiß nicht,* fuhr sie fort, *ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun kann*. Liara seufzte leise *Immer, wenn ich unser Volk sehe, sehe ich nur, dass er fehlt. Wenn wir eine Geburt feiern, denke ich daran, wie sehr ihn das neue Leben gefreut hätte, wie glücklich er darüber wäre, die Kinder in dieser Umgebung aufwachsen zu sehen. Ohne ihn hat all das keinen Wert für mich, und ich kann es kaum noch ertragen, inmitten dieses Friedens und des Zaubers des Flusses zu leben, wo mich doch seine Abwesenheit tausendfach stärker schmerzt als noch auf unsrer Wanderung. Dennoch darf ich als Anführerin meinen Stamm nicht im Stich lassen. Es muss etwas geschehen, doch mir fällt kein Weh aus dieser Schlammgrube ein. Ach, Feon was soll ich nur tun?*

Und Feon übertrug seine Antwort ohne zögern, obgleich die Verzweiflung seiner Freundin ihn bis ins innerste traf *Tu das, wonach du dich sehnst. Geh fort und versuche zu vergessen*

Scharf und heftig kam Liaras Entgegnung, bohrte sich wie ein glühender Dorn in seinen Schädel, doch Feon spürte den dringlichen Wunsch dahinter. *NIEMALS! Ein Anführer lässt seinen Stamm nicht allein, das habe ich doch bereits gesagt. Ich DARF nicht fortgehen!*

Und du kannst nicht bleiben. Wenn du es doch tust, wirst du bald allen Lebensmut verlieren und dein Volk mit dir. Dann, Liara, dann hättest du sie wirklich verraten. Geh fort und werde dir darüber klar, ob dein Schmerz wirklich vergeht, wenn dieser Ort dich nicht mehr sein Fehlen spüren lässt. Falls du nach vier Jahreszeitenwechseln nicht zurückgekehrt bist, wird de Stammesrat einen neuen Anführer wählen. Für deine Abfahrt ist alles bereit. Dein Stamm fühlt mit dir und wir unterstützen dich, wo wir können. Aber wie auch immer deine Entscheidung ausfällt, triff sie schnell und beende es. Wir alle werden es akzeptieren. Es liegt bei dir*. Hoffend, dass er die richtigen Worte gefunden haben mochte sah er Liara an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Eine Weile hielt sie seinen Blick fest, dann nickte sie. „In Ordnung" sagte sie leise. „Ich werde es beenden. Bei Sonnenuntergang breche ich auf."

Als sie Sonne am darauffolgenden Abend den Horizont berührte, hatte sich der ganze Stamm am Ufer des großen Flusses versammelt, um Abschied von seiner Anführerin zu nehmen.

Liara hatte beschlossen ihre Wanderung nicht zu Fuß zu bestreiten, sondern eine Reise zu unternehmen, die vor ihr noch keiner angetreten war: Sie wollte auf einem Floss den Strom hinabfahren, soweit sein Wasser sie tragen würde. Keiner war froh über diesen Abschied, denn sie alle wussten, dass die Rückkehr ihrer Stammesführerin ungewiss war. Dennoch wünschten sie ihr von ganzem Herzen viel Glück und hofften, dass sie auf ihrer Reise finden mochte, was sie verloren hatte, als sie den zerfleischten Körper ihres Gefährten unter den blutigen Krallen des Raubtieres hervorzog.

Liara bestieg das Floß, ließ sich von Feon das Lenkholz geben und stieß sich vom Ufer ab. Einen Moment lang ruhte ihr Blick noch auf den Gesichtern ihres Volkes, dann drehte sie sich um und stakte zur Mitte des Flusses, von wo aus sie die Strömung das Wasser hinunter tragen würde. Sie blickte nicht zurück, als die vertrauten Konturen des Ufers hinter ihr in der beginnenden Dunkelheit verschwand und die zurückgebliebenen Elfen ihre Stimmen zu einem schwermütigen Gesang erhoben.

Nur wenig berichtete Liara später von dem, was sie auf ihrer Reise sah und was sie bewegte.

Sie trieb den Fluss hinab und ihre Gedanken flossen mit der Strömung dahin, währende der Schein der zwei Monde beständig zu- und abnahm. Des Nachts glitt sie im Schutz der Dunkelheit auf dem Floß lautlos durch die Finsternis, tagsüber schlief sie am Ufer.

Unterdessen öffneten sich die zarten Knospen der Bäume und wuchsen zu hellgrünen Blättern heran, bis der Wald schließlich im vollen Laub stand.

Während dieser Zeit begegnete Liara kaum einem Lebewesen. Nur gelegentlich sah sie aus der Ferne einige Tiere, die am Ufer ihren Durst stillten. In ihr machte sich bald ein Gefühl der großen Leere breit. Es war ihr, als schwebte sie durch ein Nichts, ohne Anfang, ohne Ende.

Eines nachts, so schien ihr, da bewegte sich ein riesiger Schatten über die Steppe auf den Strom zu. Liara spürte die Neugier in ihr nagen und stakte in Richtung Ufer, bis sie erkante, dass es sich bei dem Schatten nur um eine ungewöhnlich große Herde von Hochrücken handelte. Zwei der Tiere lösten sich aus der Gruppe und trabte hinab zum Fluss. Der stolpernde Gang des kleineren Tieres verriet Liara, dass es sich wohl um eine Stute mit ihrem Fohlen handeln musste. Die Stute war außergewöhnlich hübsch für einen Hochrücken. Sie war zierlicher als die anderen Tiere und ihr Fell war von fast weißer Farbe.

Plötzlich aber nahmen die scharfen, an die Nacht gewöhnten Sinne der Elfe noch etwas anderes war: Der Geruch eines Raubtieres, das sich gegen den Wind anschlich... und die beiden Hochrücken konnten es nicht wittern.

Es geschah alles zu schnell. Liara blieb keine Zeit zu reagieren.

Ein Rascheln im Gras, als der Reißzahn sprang, der schrille Schrei des Fohlens, als sich messerscharfe Zähne in seinen Hals gruben, kleine Hufe die für einen Moment verzweifelt auf die Erde trommelten. Und dann Stille.

Etwas schien in Liara zu zerreißen. Der Schmerz hatte so viele Monate einem scharfen Splitter gleich in ihrer Seele gesessen. Nun spürte sie ihn wie ein Sturm durch ihr Bewußtsein rasen. Krampfartig warf sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus, der sich langsam zu einem langgezogenen Heulen steigerte. Dann brach sie zusammen und weinte all die Tränen, die seit dem Tot ihres Gefährten ungeweint geblieben waren.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie lange sie schon so gelegen hatte, als ein harter Ruck sie wieder zu sich brachte. Ihr Floß war an das Waldufer getrieben worden und hatte sich in einigen tiefhängenden Zweigen verfangen. Mit letzter Kraft kroch Liara an Land und band es an einem der Äste fest, dann fiel sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Als sie erwachte, dämmert es, und für einen Moment wußte Liara nicht, ob sich nun Morgen oder Nacht ankündigten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, doch das erste Mal seit vielen Zeitenwechseln fühlte sie sich befreit.

Sie rutschte zum Ufer hinab und tauchte ihren Kopf ins Wasser. Seine prickelnde Kälte kündete vom Nahen des Tages, an dem die letzten rotgoldenen Blätter von den Bäumen fallen würden. Sie hörte Hufgetrappel und blickte auf. Einige Hochrücken waren am gegenüberliegenden Ufer aufgetaucht, und Liara durchfuhr ein Stich, als sie unter ihnen das schöne Tier mit dem hellen Fell erkannte. Es wirkte ein wenig verstört und eine kleine Gruppe anderer Stuten umgab sie und schmiegten ihre Gesichter an seinen Hals.

Bei diesem Anblick überkam Liara eine große Sehnsucht nach ihrem Volk. Und mit einem Schlag wurde ihr klar, dass der Schmerz über den Verlust ihres Liebsten wie Honig sein würde im Vergleich zu dem Leid, das der Verlust ihres Stammes bedeutet hätte.

Es gab kein Zögern mehr, keine Unentschlossenheit, kein Zweifel. Sie schob ihr Floß auf das Wasser und begann flußaufwärts gegen die Strömung anzustaken. Es war hart und anstrengend, doch ihre Sehnsucht gab Liara die Kraft, sich Nacht um Nacht vorwärts zu kämpfen.

Als sie eines Abends eine hauchdünne Eisdecke auf dem Strom liegen sah, wußte sie, dass ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Und sie verdoppelte ihre Anstrengungen, fuhr von nun an auch tagsüber und gönnte sich nur das Nötigste an Nahrung und Schlaf.

Und in einer kalten, sternenklaren Nacht tauchte endlich die vertraute Uferlinie auf.

Sie steuerte darauf zu, sprang an Land und vertäute das Floß. Den Rest des Weges rannte sie, bis sich vor ihr in der Dunkelheit der Umriß ihres Heims erhob.

Vor der Tür blieb sie einen Augenblickstehen und lauschte. Drinnen sang Feon mit seiner schönen, klaren Stimme ein Lied.

Liara schob den Vorhang beiseite und trat ein. Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu ihr um und auf den Gesichtern spiegelte sich die Überraschung wieder, Freude und Hoffnung.

„Ich bin nach Hause gekomme." , Sagte Liara.

Unsre Ahnen hießen ihre schon fast verloren geglaubte Anführerin voller Freude Willkommen. Liara versah ihren Namen mit dem Fortsatz „Raftrider", und seit dieser Zeit ist es bei uns Tradition, dass jedes Kind des Flusses in seiner Zeit der Reife, den Strom hinunter eine Reise des Erfahrens antritt, auf der es seinen Stammesnamen wählt. Du, Monje, Tochter von Bladesong und Clearsky, hast die Reise vollendet. Von nun an wirst du deinem Stamm zu Ehren den Namen Shadowcatcher tragen. Nun singt und tanzt, ihr Töchter und Söhne des Stromes, und wenn ihr euch in der Morgendämmerung zur Ruhe begebt, möge der Fluß in euren Träumen singen."


End file.
